


Hands

by BookLoverL



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Poetry, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLoverL/pseuds/BookLoverL
Summary: a handis all that it takesto stop the world from ending.A Good Omens-based poem I wrote for the prompt "Hands".





	Hands

a hand

is all that it takes

to stop the world from ending.

when two sides were so far apart

somebody stretched out a hand

or a wing

and in the space between their fingers

there was freedom:

freedom to grow,

freedom to live,

freedom to act,

freedom to love.

how can you want the world to end

when there’s a new beginning at your fingertips

and eyes that look at you with so much love?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem based on the prompt "Hands", which was given to me by Obaewankenope, whose page is here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope. Thanks for the prompt! :D


End file.
